Earth Day
by xRynnX
Summary: Giotto orders the Guardians to do some Gardening on Earth Day. G and Asari do more then just plant. Pairing : Gsari.


**(A/N) I believe I hold the title of 'Second Writer to make a G x Asari Fic' =) . First place goes to Takahashi Reina-san!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The Vongola First Family all gathered up in the Meeting room on orders of the Boss.

Though the Boss himself was missing.

"Che, where the hell is he?" growled G, pressing another Cigarette between his lips.

"Is that really healthy?" frowned Asari, watching as his team mate lit up his third stick in the half hour they had been waiting.

"Who cares" said G, blowing out smoke.

Alaude sighed and opened the last window in the room.

It was April 22 and for some reason it was pretty damn hot. And G just made the room worse with his smoking.

"You're not supposed to be smoking at all you know, you promised Giotto you would quit" said Lampo, his head hanging over the head of the recliner, looking upside down at G.

"Yeah well, promises take some time to complete" said G, blowing out another puff of smoke.

"It shouldn't be that hard to just put the cancer stick down" commented Demon Spade, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on top of the coffee table.

"Well it is when it's addicting" said G, putting out the finished stick.

"Have you tried sex? I hear it's very effective" said Lampo.

"You only heard it's effective?" chuckled G.

"Shut it, I could get a lot more then you if I tried" said Lampo, glaring at the older man.

"I don't even have to try, Squirt" said G, tugging on a green curl.

Lampo pouted and fixed himself properly into the recliner, his head no longer leaning back.

The kid was only 15 and Giotto told him to wait a while before he had his first time. Lampo wasn't happy with this but complied anyway and was waiting until the right time to lose his V-card.

"Sex outside of marriage is a sin" muttered Knuckles, flipping the page of Bible.

"Ha, you're acting like you haven't done it before, Holy Man" said G, digging in his pocket for another Cigarette.

Asari frowned at that and tried to use his expression to show G he was not pleased. G didn't care.

"I have repented for my previous sins, you my friend, have not" said Knuckles, smirking up at G.

G grinned and turned to look at Alaude who was leaning against the wall near one of the open windows.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in Hell then" said G.

Alaude allowed a little smirk to form on his lips and he nodded.

"Where's Boss!" groaned Lampo, growing impatient.

"Che, that guy is always taking his time. If he just called us together for another one of those stupid project things then I'm not doing it! I'm done with feeding the poor and playing with Orphans and-ooooow!" howled G.

G tried to look behind him to glare at his attacker but his head was being held in place by a set of fingers pinching his ears.

"What's stupid about helping our community, G?" asked Giotto, tugging at G's ears.

"Ow! Owwwww! Last time we did one of those an old lady followed me home thinking I was her dead husband!" said G, trying to pull away from the unforgiving fingers.

Asari burst out laughing along with Giotto at the memory of the poor old lady chasing after G shouting "Francisco! Darling, come back!"

"Okay, that was so not funny" said G, rolling his eyes.

"What have I told you about smoking?" questioned Giotto, giving a harsh tug to G's ears.

"Oww! That I should quit because it's unhealthy!" answered G.

Lampo chuckled a little, amused by the sight. G glared at the young boy.

"And why is that death inducing stick in your mouth?" questioned Giotto, giving another tug.

"Well, 'cause your ass wouldn't hurry up and I was stuck in this room with all these asshole Guardian's of yours, I got stressed and needed relief" explained G.

"Have you tried sex?" asked Giotto, playfully.

"Let go of my ears" sighed G.

Giotto chuckled and went to sit at his desk, demanding everyone's attention.

G threw out his Cigarette and rubbed his sore ears, paying full attention to his Boss. From the corner of his eye he saw Asari sending him a sympathetic look. G ignored it and focused on what Giotto had to say, resting his arms on the top of Lampo's recliner.

"I officially declare this day, April 22nd, Earth Day" said Giotto, his voice leaving no room for protest.

"What? Oh hell no!" of course G would make room.

Giotto sighed and gave an angry look at his Right-Hand man.

"Do you ever give up?" asked Giotto.

"Nope" answered G, popping his 'p'.

"You're cooperating against your own will or I will personally make sure you can never stick a Cigarette in your mouth again" said Giotto.

"Or you could just shove 'em all up his ass and light it up, that might work" suggested Lampo, his head leaning back again to playfully smirk at G.

G poked the green eyes, causing Lampo to yelp and cover his eyes.

"That sounds great, Lampo. G stop messing with the little ones and just listen up for your instructions" ordered Giotto.

"Fine" mumbled G.

"You will all be put in to teams" G groaned here, "and you are to plant Tree's and Flower's in the areas I assign you to" finished Giotto.

"Gee, I wonder why there aren't any more Tree's in the area" said G, sending Giotto a playfully questioning look.

"You have all had your fair share of greenery destruction" said Giotto.

"Mostly you, Boss" said Lampo.

"With that Flame of yours, burning down all the poor, defenseless Tree's" said Spade, smirking at his Boss.

"Destroying the Lord's Earth is a sin" said Knuckles, looking back at his Boss.

"I'll repent for my sins later, dammit! Would just shut that book already?" said Giotto, starting to grow tired.

"It's not a book, it's a-" began Knuckles before a pen was flung at his head. He dodged and the pen went flying through the open window near Alaude who just glared at everyone.

"Say one more word about anything religious and I will burn you" said Giotto, his Flame already coming through his gloves.

Knuckles nodded and closed the Bible.

"I also believe G-san has had more than a fair share of greenery destruction, with his arrows and all" said Asari.

"Shut up you Tree slicer!" countered G.

Asari pouted and hugged his sword. G pinched the spot between his eyes, willing away the blush that threatened to spread. Curse Asari and his cuteness.

"Would you just give us our teams already? But if I can make a request, I wanna be paired up with Alaude" said G.

Alaude looked a bit hesitant about that but then thought about how quite it would be and mentally approved of the team.

"No way in Hell am I pairing you up with your drinking buddy, you're with Asari in the West, Lampo and Knuckles will take the East, Alaude and Spade will take the North and I'll go South" said Giotto.

Everyone accepted their orders, most of them rather hesitantly.

"Alright, everyone go change into proper attire and head off to your positions" ordered Giotto.

G groaned. This day could not get worse.

_==== E.D ====_

It could get worse. And it did.

When G saw Asari walk downstairs wearing jeans that were cut at the left knee and a Polo shirt, gardening gloves hanging out of his pocket and sneakers on his feet, G slapped his forehead and bit his lip to suppress a groan.

There were few times when Asari wore anything other than the suits that were provided to him or his blue and white robes.

So seeing Asari wearing casual clothing kind of turned G on. Though he felt nothing for the younger man who was poking his forehead to bring him back to reality.

"G-san? Are you ready to go?" asked Asari.

G looked down to observe his clothing. He wore a button up, short sleeved shirt with a black vest, baggy jeans and sneakers. So he was obviously ready.

"Yeah, let's go" said G, leaving the Vongola Mansion.

Asari smiled and nodded. Closing the door behind him.

Things were about to get worse.

_=== E.D ===_

"Why the hell are you so good at this?" asked G as he watched Asari pull some Tulips from a pot and plant them in the ground.

"I gardened Flowers with my Mother back in Japan, I'm also the one who is responsible for the Garden at the Mansion" said Asari, proudly.

G gave Asari a look of disbelief.

"_You_ did_ that_?" he asked.

Asari nodded and patted down the dirt around the Tulips.

"G-san, you should plant something too, it feels nice" suggested Asari, pulling out a few Orchids to plant them.

G sighed and looked at the pots, finally picking one. He dug a spot with his shovel and pulled the plant out planted it in the ground. Once the plant was secure he patted down the fertilizer with bare hands.

"G-san...you do know that's Cow feces, right?" asked Asari, looking at G with a "are you dumb?' look and some sympathy.

G blinked. Once. Twice.

"What the fuck!" he cried, jumping back from the area.

Asari laughed and finished planting what G had started before he went to G.

G was glaring at the soil from his spot on the grass, his hands far away from him.

Asari chuckled before pulling off his gloves and going over to G.

"Are you okay, G-san?" asked Asari, kneeling down in front of G.

G shook his head slowly and looked up at Asari.

"I'm not gonna die or somethin' right?" asked G, his eyes almost full with fear.

Asari blinked in confusion before he laughed again. He ran his fingers through G's hair once. He always enjoyed playing with the older male's hair. Whenever G would return from a mission, he would tiredly collapse on the couch and Asari would play with the soft, red strands.

"The worst that could happen to you is Ringworm" said Asari.

G glared.

"Come, let's wash your hands off" said Asari.

Asari led G towards the sinks that were behind the Bathroom building in the Park they had been assigned to.

Asari started up the water and waited until it was the proper temperature.

"There, place your hands under the water" said Asari.

G thrusted his hands into the water and began to furiously scrub at them. Asari frowned at that and pulled his hands back. G gave Asari a questioning look.

"You'll damage your hands like that" explained Asari.

Asari placed the hands back under the water and began to gently scrub them with his own hands.

G's cheek's puffed up a little at being treated like a little kid but he really did not mind the small hands that held his bigger ones.

After Asari was finished, he used a towel that was hanging from his pocket to dry his and G's hands.

"Thanks" mumbled G as he looked down at his hands that were currently being dried.

Asari smiled up at G.

"This is what friends do, right?" asked Asari, placing the towel into his back pocket when he was finished with it.

"Che, who said we're friends?" questioned G, going to sit on the grass.

Asari followed and sat beside him.

"I do" muttered Asari, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

G sighed and pinched the spot beneath his nose and took a deep breath.

Asari stared up at the changing Sky that was so much like their Boss when G moved to squat in front of him.

Asari tilted his head and blinked in confusion when G leaned forward.

G pressed his lips firmly against Asari's, almost daring the younger one to push him away. Which he didn't. Asari leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of G's warm lips moving against his. G flicked his tongue against Asari's moist lips, asking for entrance. The entrance was quickly granted as Asari parted his pink lips, inviting in the slick tongue that began to prod at his. G lifted one hand to place it behind Asari's head, deepening the kiss but making it hard for G to balance himself with one hand on the ground.

Asari felt salvia run down the corner of his mouth. His lungs were burning and begging for air but his mouth was asking for more from G's. Asari pressed himself closer to the red haired man. G's tongue traveled through Asari's mouth one last time before he pulled back and sat on the grass in front of a panting Asari who was wiping the saliva off his face with his thumb.

G took slow, deep breaths, trying to refill his lungs with oxygen. Asari rested his head on his knees and followed G's example to regain his breath.

This was not the first time they had ever kissed each other. Though it mostly happened while G was drunk or angry. He would just pin Asari to the wall and press his lips forcefully against the Rain Guardians.

Asari, finally regaining his breath, looked up to see G smiling at him. Asari smiled back.

"Happy Earth Day, G-san."

G groaned.


End file.
